Valentines Trouble In The Hot Spring
by Gena346
Summary: ONESHOT! Riza is having a Birthday day party. It is on Valentines day too! Wanna get weirder? HER FAMILY OWNS A HOTSPRINGS! Roy and the gang with her too. *RoyAi*


I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Or Gone by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

_**---…Eastern Command Center around 3:00 pm, In Winter Time…---**_

_It was another boring, cold, day in the Eastern Head Quarter until…_ "WHAT!" Everyone in Roy Mustang's office shouted, but Riza Hawkeye, who stood facing the shocked group. Edward Elric, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Maria Ross, Veto Falman, Heymans Breda, Roy Mustang, Alphones Elric, Sciesza, and Maes Hughes were breathless.

"I said… My parents own a hot springs and since my birthday and Valentine's Day was coming up I was wondering if you all would like to come? Also Winry, Gracia, and Elicia will come too. I called Winry, Gracia, and both of them said it was okay." Hawkeye said in her normal sad tone. Looking down avoiding eye contact with them.

"It is all right, Hawkeye." Sciesza smiled while Fuery, Ross, Breda, and Falman nodded in agreement.

Maes laughed, "I will go." Jean started to imagine the group of girls in towels. Nosebleed.

Then started nodding really fast.

"Better not be imaging Winry." Ed looked at Jean.

"Or my Wife and Daughter." Maes looked mad.

Havoc shook his head no really fast.

"I will go if Al go." Al nodded at Ed "Okay we will go." Roy nodded too while working on paper work.

"We will have a week off at the springs, right sir?" Riza asked.

"It is the first part of the birthday gift from me to you, Lieutenant." Roy smiled a goofy grin. Riza smiled slightly back and everyone looked at her in shock.

"YOU SMILED!" Everyone clapped except Roy and Riza. "AT COLONEL, NOT BLACK HAYATE!"

"Good bye and pack because tomorrow at 8:00 am a bus will take us." Hawkeye walked out and the others too.

_**---…Next Day At A Bus Station, 7:45 am…---**_

Hawkeye looked at her watch but she was not wearing her normal military clothes. She was in a red skirt, hair in a ponytail, sweater, and red spaghetti straps top. She put on black reading glasses and started to read a book called Silver Books, By: Yumi Achaia. (I made that title and person up!) Someone tapped on her shoulder and she put off her glasses. She grabbed her gun and points it at the person head then turned around. "Wow, you don't slack off a bit, Lieutenant." Roy looked at her, he looked at the gun, his hands up, holding a book bag, and she lowered her gun.

"Sorry, Sir." she didn't looked at him and put away her gun in her purse. She looked at him then did a double take at his clothes. Roy was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and a Boston Red Socks cap. "Well you are relaxed, aren't you?" she looked back at the book.

"Yes… Wha?" He looked at the book "I love Yumi Achaia works! My favorite is Diamonds Are Blood Coated." She looked at him.

"I love that one too!" She smiled and they started talking about Yumi Achaia's books.

_**---…7:58 am...---**_

The others got there and found Roy and Riza laughing together.

Ed wore his normal clothes andWinry wore her normal working clothes. Maes wore a New York Yankees shirt and blue pants. Gracia, and Elicia wore the same green dress. Havoc wore an orange shirt and blue pants. Sciesza wore a white long sleeve dress. Maria wore a blue shirt and blue skirt. Fuery wore a brown shirt with blue pants and so did Falman and Breda.

Riza looked at the gang and hit Roy then they stop laughing. They waited and at eight and the bus came. "Hi, my little sniper!" A black, tall, and buff man laughed and Hawkeye hugged him.

"Jeff!" Riza laughed and he helped the women carried their luggage. Riza sat in the first seat near the driver seat so she can talk to Jeff while everyone put his or her luggage on the bus.

"Happy Birthday, Riza!" Al, Ed, and Winry gave her a book by Yumi Achaia (again) called Night of the Soul Thief. Breda, Ross, Falman, Havoc, Fuery, and Sciesza gave her blood ruby earrings. Maes, Gracia, and Elicia gave her a red fancy dress.

"Not yet, Hawkeye." Roy winks at her and Black Hayate jumped onto her lap.

_**---…The Hawkeye's Hot Springs, 8:17 am…---**_

Everyone got off with there stuff and Jeff looked at Roy. "Yes?" Roy asked.

"You are the Flame Alchemist, right?" Jeff asked and Roy nodded. "Don't you remember me, Flame? I'm the Aqua Alchemist!"

Roy looked at him and his mouth drop to the ground "Aqua? It has been forever!" Aqua nodded.

"Well, here sniper!" Jeff throws something to Riza and she caught it in the air. She opened it up and hugged him. It was a picture of Jeff, her, and a black hair guy as kids in front of the Hot Springs. Roy looked at the picture and gasp in shock.

"What wrong, Sir?" she asked.

"Did you have your last change when you were a kid?"

"Yes, It used to be Gamma."

"When I was a kid, I knew a Riza Gamma." Roy looked at her and Riza was in shock. "My name was Roy Beta. Does that ring a bell?"

"**OH MY GAWD! SO THAT BOY IN THIS PICTURE IS YOU!**"She pointed at the black hair boy and he nodded.

"Well lets get going…" Jeff said and they got off the bus.

"What was going on, Colonel?" Havoc asked. Mustang shook his head like nothing happened.

"MY LITTLE CUPCAKE!" Hawkeye jumped and sweat drops covered her. A tall woman hugs Winry tightly. "My little girl shrunken!"

"Mother, let go of my friend please." Riza sighed and the mom looked at Winry then Riza. Drop Winry and hugged Riza tighter. "Can't…breath…" She let go of Riza.

"Please to meet all of you." Dora bowed.

"This is my mother, Dora Hawkeye." Riza pointed to Dora. Her dad appeared from nowhere and picked Riza up. "This is my father, Kyle Hawkeye."

"Please call us by are first name." Kyle smiled. They bowed and helped with the bags

_**---…In the Hot Spring, 10:00 am…---**_

Riza was wearing a towel, hair was up in her normal hairstyle, and sitting in the spring while the others where getting in the rooms. "This feels great."

"WHAT? THERE IS ONLY ONE HOT SPRING, SO THAT MEANS THE BOYS AND GIRLS HAVE TO GO IN AT THE SAME TIME!" Sciesza shouted while wearing a towel.

"Be more adult, Sciesza." Roy walked into the spring and wearing a towel too. He looked at Hawkeye and she put her head in her book. She was red all over.

"Bonsai!" Jean Havoc slashed in and everyone got really wet. Everyone else got in other than Elicia, Gracia, Al, and Maes. Winry was talking with Ed. Jeff, Breda, and Falman where blabbing. Sciesza and Fuery were sitting next to each other. Jean had an evil smirk on his face and pushed Riza on to Roy. Hawkeye landed onto Mustang.

She started blushing madly and everyone was looking at them. "I-AM-SO-SORRY!" Riza said and ran out of the spring. She bumps into Maria.

_**---…Later, 5:00pm…---**_

Everyone was wearing normal clothes. Riza wore a blue dress and she sat in a room. Roy walked by wearing a red shirt and pants "Hello, Lieutenant." He sat at the table. He smiled and she had her reading glasses on. "First time I saw the glasses you are wearing now I thought they looked really cute on you." She looked at him.

_**Flashback**_

_Roy Mustang looked in Riza Hawkeye's dorm room. "Search time again, Lieutenant." Roy looked at her and he looked through her desks. She walked to the desk and he looked at reading glasses. _

"_They are reading glasses, Sir." She looked at the glasses and then him. He looked at him and picked them up. _

_He put it on her and step back "Not bad…"_

_A long, classic anime, awkward silence happed. Then Riza spoke, "That is not funny, Sir." She adjusts her glasses._

_**End Flashback**_

"Cupcake, It's time to eat." Dora walked in and Riza the Roy got up and to the dinner table. "Cupcake?" Dora sat down.

"Yes, Mother dear?" Riza looked at Dora then sat down.

"Put down your hair like when you were a kid." Dora got up and about to put down Riza's hair for her but Riza walked out. "Oh yeah. Sorry, Cupcake."

"What happen?" Winry asked while the others started to eat.

"When Riza was a 15-year-old she had a crush on someone. The day of the school dance she dress more women like. That was the first and final day she put her hair down." Kyle frowned. Everyone stopped eating and looked at Kyle.

Roy looked normally "What happened?"

"When she got to the school, some girls picked on her, and Maria tried to calm her anger down. Right, Maria?" Dora asked.

"Yes." Maria nodded. "But Hawkeye attack the girl picking on her. The boy she was going out with her saw it and kicked her. Yelling 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GETTING PAID TO GO WITH YOU!' Hawkeye's heart was in ruined. The boy she first like moved into Central to become a State Alchemist like his father."

Roy walked out to see if Riza was all right.

_**Outside**_

It is dark really fast. "Hawkeye!" Roy yelled but no reply. "Get she ran off…" he muttered. "HAWKEYE!" He started running to the city. He heard singing loudly. "That's Hawkeye's voice."

"_What you see's not what you get With you, there's just no measurement No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_" Riza yelled to a guy.

Roy looked at the guy '_Criminal number 84? Charged with Murder of Militia members._'

"_Your eyes, they sparkled That's all changed into lies That drop like acid rain You washed away the best of me You don't care_" **_BAM!_**

Riza moved out of the gun's bullet. Roy '_He's the boy that broke Hawkeye's heart?_'

"_You know you did it I'm gone To find someone to live for in this world There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight Just a bridge that I gotta burn You are wrong If you think you can walk right through my door That is just so you Coming back when I've finally moved on I'm already gone Sometimes shattered, never open Nothing matters when you're broken That was me, whenever I was with you Always ending, always over Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster I am breaking that habit today_"

"Shut-up!" the guy yelled. He tried to punch her but she moved.

"_You know you did it I'm gone To find someone to live for in this world There is no light at the end of the tunnel tonight Just a bridge that I gotta burn You are wrong If you think you can walk right through my door That is just so you Coming back when I've finally moved on I'm already gone_ _There is nothing you can say Sorry doesn't cut it, babe Take the hit and walk away Cause I'm gone Doesn't matter what you do It's what you did that's hurting you All I needed was the truth Now I'm gone_"

He points the gun and her back was against the wall. Roy walked in front of her and put on his gloves.

"_What you see's not what you get What you see's not what you get_" Riza looked at Roy while singing and she grabbed his glove.

"_You know you did it I'm gone To find someone to live for in this world There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight Just a bridge that I gotta burn You are wrong If you think you can walk right through my door That's just so you Coming back when I've finally moved on I'm already gone_" **_SNAP!_**

"_I'm already gone Ooh, I'm already gone Already gone I'm gone_" The guy moved out of the way and disappeared. Riza knees fell to the ground.

She shyly started to cry. "Damn…"

Roy holds out his hand. "Come on. Lets go back to the Hot springs."

Riza started to cry more.

'_Oh great… Tears._' Roy sighed. '_Wait! TEARS! **OH MY GOD**!_'

He bends down panicking "Whoa… Hawkeye calm down."

She wouldn't stop crying.

Sweat droplets covered him. "Hawkeye look at me."

She covered her face while more tears ran down her face. "Why?"

"Cause… I'm worried that you won't get my other gift." He pulled out a box from his pocket. She looked at it and opened it. It holds a locket with rubies on it. She opens the locket and there was a picture of the Eastern Command Center. Roy had his gloves on, Hawkeye was on Roy left side, pointing a pistol at the camera, Maes was holding shuriken, Ed was next to Al, showing his automail, and Armstrong was in his normal pose. Kain, Veto, Maria and Heymans were saluting. The right side of Roy is Jean smoking while holding a shotgun. On the bottom everyone sighed "Happy Birthday, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

She started to cry more.

"Hawkeye! What is wrong, now?" He looked at her worried.

"I'm… So lucky… To have… Caring friends." She hugged him unexpectedly. He looked in shock. "I'm sorry…"

"Well… Lets go back now!" He smiled and got up. Then he holds out his hand. She grabbed it and got up. While they were walking back to the Hot Spring, Hawkeye stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you hold this for a second." She gave the box to Roy. He holds it and she put her hair out of her normal hairstyle. "How do I look?"

"Nice." He laughed. She hugged him again.

"Is it really forbidden? To fall in love with a another officer in the Military?" She looked up at him.

"I guess not cause I have and it's you that stole my heart." He looked down at her.

"You did it to me too." She said and she saw rain droplets on there face.

"Oh great… Rain." He mumbled. "Come on let's hurry." She nodded and they started to run.

Riza slipped. "Ouch…" Roy turned around and ran to her then he slipped. He looked at her feet. She wasn't wearing shoes and they were cut and bruised. He got up and picked her up.

"I won't let my protector get hurt." He shouted and a lightning bolt flashed then thunder **_BOOM!_** "I AM GOING TO R-R-R-R-U-U-U-N-N-N!" He started to run.

"Wait, Sir, why?" She looked at him.

"Call me Roy, when we are off duty, Hawkeye!" He made it to the Hot Springs. "Miss Dora, can I have some rubbing alcohol and band-aids?"

"What did you guys do?" Jean walked by in shock.

"NOTHING NOW LEAVE, HAVOC!" The both shoutedin unison. Dora walked in and saw Riza hair down. She smiled and gave the Band-aids and rubbing alcohol to Roy.

"Thank you, Miss Dora." He bowed. She walked to another room. "Don't kick me, Hawk--"

"Call me Riza, when we are off duty, Sir… I mean… Roy." That name. She didn't feel right to say it. She used to call him by Sir, Colonel, or Mustang.

"Okay, Hawkeye… Opps… Riza." That name. He didn't feel right saying it. He used to call her First Lieutenant or Hawkeye.

"Don't kick me…" He put rubbing alcohol on her foot.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" She screamed and kicked him in the face.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HIT ME, RIZA!" he screamed back. Anger marks covering him. She stood up and fell back down. "Riza, you alright?"

"I think I sprained my ankle," she cursed under her breath.

He picked her up and put her on a big chair. "Don't move I will get some bandages. Okay?" He asked. She nodded. He ran to the bathroom. Maria, Winry, and Sciesza looked at her.

"I hope you get to kiss him." Maria laughed.

"**_GO!_**" Riza yelled. They ran and Jeff walked in. She looked at Jeff "Hi, Jeff."

"Hey." He sat at another seat. "Sprained your ankle?"

"How you know?" she asked.

"When you were younger. Back when you had Gamma as your last name. You sprained your ankle during soccer practice. Roy Beta or now Mustang carried you here and put you on the same big seat. You have the same look on your face as you did back then." Jeff laughed a full-hearted laugh.

"I've a question, Jeff."

"Yes, Sniper?"

"Should I follow my heart?"

"Roy stole your heart?" He asked. She nodded. "Well… I can't answer that for you. It's your heart, not mines. But I would follow my heart. That is how I'm married." He showed his wedding ring.

"Thanks…" She smiled and he walked off. Roy walked in with bandages.

"DON'T KICK ME!" He bend down and looked at her ankle. He started to wrap the ankle with it. "Okay, don't get up for a while."

"How am I going to bed?" she asked.

"I'll carry you." He picked her up. She looked at everyone looking at them.

Ed walked up to Riza "Ms. Hawkeye, your glasses." He hold out her broken glasses. "BUT! No worries! I will fix them with Alchemy!" He clapped his hands and touch the glasses. They were fixed. He put them on Riza. "Okay!"

Al hid her real broken glasses. '_I won't say a thing._'

Roy started walking to Riza room. He walked in and put her on the bed. "Bye!" He was about to walk out until she grabbed his hand.

"Stay please." She looked at him sadly. "I want you to stay tonight." He started to blushed. "I know it is weird to ask but please." He sighed and sat on the bed.

"I will stay until you go to sleep." He looked at her with a warm smile. She smiled a warm smile. She sat up and kissed him on the lips. He looked at her in shocked and they kissed again. But a longer and more romantic one. "Happy Valentines Day, Riza."

"Happy Valentines Day, Roy." She hugged him and he hugged back.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

Do I need to say what they do next? Next Fanfic is The Flame Alchemist: Mystery of the Murder COMING SOON! TO A FAN FICTION SITE NEAR YOU! HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES! 


End file.
